Daily adventures of China's memories
by Serenato
Summary: His family's scrapbook. It has been many years since he's looked through this. Many, many years indeed. Not a pairing fic. Main is China, his family, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all, I'd just like to put up some notes. Since many Asian countries don't have names, I had to search (and ask) for some.

Thailand: Aphideth, meaning Power in Thai. Courtesy of my mom, when I couldn't think of one and gave up. (I THOUGHT UP WAEN [Meaning eyeglasses -lolfail-] INSTEAD.) It's a very pretty name. Pronounced: A-pi-det- (Hint of h at the end.) I will use Waen as a nickname sometimes though.

Taiwan: Meiying. Meaning beautiful flower in Chinese. Since the Taiwanese seem fond of American names (TOP 100 TAIWANESE NAMES, YOU SHOULD SEE THEM.) I stuck with Chinese names. Since it's sorta the same. This can be used for a boy also, by the way.

Vietnam: Bian, meaning Secretive. Fitted her personality.

Hong Kong: Wei, meaning Mighty in Chinese.

Will have some basic Mandarin, Japanese, and Thai here and there.

So uh...Yeah, enjoy.

* * *

China sat back in a small couch in his living room, sighing. His long term breath caused a strand of hair to fly up, landing on his face after it's little flight. He stared at it, then brushed it away with his fingers.

"Stupid World Meetings." He hung his head. Every time he had the marvelous joy of leaving from one, he had a headache. But no matter, it would soon go away. Thing is, when exactly will 'soon' come?

"Aiyaa...." Yao got up to get some green tea. That always seemed to calm his nerves. But he stopped in his tracks.

"Wha..." He bent over to look at the corner of his couch. A book, it looked like, of some sort was sticking out. Last time he remembered, he never put books behind his couch. Slipping it from it's hiding spot, he plopped down in the couch looking at the front. A red flower glued to it, lace and beads sticking out from the behind the flower. Some of the petals were creased, from being behind the couch for so long. It was dusty, layers of it getting in Yao's chocolate eyes. He blinked, then opened it. Dust poofed out, clouding over his face. Just how old was this...? Yao coughed, and waved his hand to blow away the dust, his eyes squinted. Looking into the book when the dust cloud was gone, he felt his face soften, and a faint smile.

His family's scrapbook.

It has been many years since he's looked through this. Many, many years indeed. He remembered the first time he had talked to Greece about this idea both he, and Greece shared. The camera. Although it hadn't been developed in many years, when he was finally able to get his hands on one (Ironic, because he had the basic idea and yet he couldn't even acclaim one.) he took it home immediately, to his fellow baby brothers and sisters. The two that seemed most interested were Kiku and Aphideth. Although Kiku inspected it to see how it worked, Aphideth was the one who really used it. He would go around, snapping pictures of random things in the garden, house, and even Yao himself. It was adorable, and Yao let Aphideth do what he want.

Yao looked at the first picture he saw, and that was a picture of himself, Yong Soo, and Kiku eating at the table. In the corners, he could see Meiying's qipao ruffles, and Bian's hand, chopsticks picking up some rice. Yao had his cheeks stuffed, while Yong Soo had his mouth open, most likely ranting about something at the time. Kiku had his regular, emotionless face, staring into the camera. Yao puffed up his cheeks at the way he looked, brows furrowing. He really wished Aphideth would have picked a better time to have taken that picture.

He looked to the next one.

"Aiiya! You kids are going to break my back when I grow older, aru!" Yao oofed through his steam bun when he felt more weight plomp onto his back, frowning.

"Who was that this time, aru?" He asked muffled, looking behind his back to see who it was. He couldn't reach over his shoulder enough, so he gave up and waited for a response.

"Me, baba~ (Dad)" He heard a high, girly voice. Meiying.

"Oi, don't call me that Mei Mei (Little sister)" He scolded. He took the steam bun in his hand, taking a bite out of it and continuing to watch the moon. He usually got dog piled by his siblings, so he got used to it. But waking up with a hurting back every morning must not be a good sign. He sighed, his chest lifting from the breath, instead of his stomach, since he was lying on it. He saw two little feet stand in front of him.

"Yong Soo, get out of the way, aru." Yao took another bite of his steam bun. Of course he didn't expect this kid to listen to him, but it was worth a try.

"Aniki! I want some too~!" Yong Soo had plopped down in front of Yao, lying on his stomach, arms on top of his. Yao frowned. He didn't even know why he did try anymore.

"You could've got some in the kitchen, aru." Yao took another bite, chewing on the beef inside while he watched as Yong Soo pouted.

"But I want some from you, Aniki!" Yao tapped Yong Soo on the side of the head. He wasn't one to hit his kids.

"Do not talk like that, aru." Of course, Yao truly knew the intention behind that sentence. He felt more weight plopped down on him, specifically, his lower back, not as sudden as before.

"Ana~, Phi yai (Big brother), you make good steam buns." Aphideth chomped on his, hearing an 'mm' from his phi yai. He smiled, and took out his camera once again. Only three things are missing here. Bian, Kiku, and Wei. He decided to wait. Yao felt two more of his siblings lay upon him, each sitting next to Meiying.

"Eeeehhh! Didi! Don't get crumbs on my qipao!" Meiying yelled at Wei, wiping at her qipao. Hong Kong didn't respond, his face staying in it's apathetic state. He nibbled on his bun, his eyes shifting to Meiying for a moment. He rolled them, and continued to look into the moon

"No picking on your little brother, aru." Yao told Meiying, going to look over his shoulder, ignoring Yong Soo's attempts at attention. Bian was ignored, but she liked it that way.

"Where is Kiku?" She asked out of nowhere, looking back into the house, squinting into the dark.

"That emo is probably weeping in his room."

"Phi yai Yong Soo, I don't think it's right saying that about phi yai Kiku."

"Listen to your little brother for once, aru."

"I heard that, Onii-san. (this should be obvious)" Kiku took a bite out his bun. He was resting upon Yao's lower legs, hidden behind the pile of kids. Of course he wouldn't be noticed. He sighed, loving the taste of the bun.

"OMG, TEENAGE NINJA EMO." Yong Soo yelled, making Kiku wince.

"Go listen to that Big Bang crap."

"YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF BIG BANG." Yao rubbed his ear.

"Quiet down, aru!" He yelled back at Yong Soo, giving him a ear ache similar to Yao's.

"Why don't we all listen to S.H.E.!" Meiying yelled, smiling as she leaned both of her hands on Yao's mid-section.

"I like those girls. What about Bird Tong Chai?"

"Who are those people?!" Yong Soo questioned, Bian, Kiku and he genuinely confused.

After rolling his eyes, Apideth felt it was the right time, so he got up, put his camera in front of the huge pile.

"Say khaeng! (cheese)" Aphideth ran back to his spot. Everyone shot there heads to the camera, some with steam buns hanging from their mouths, bored expressions on their faces, others with obnoxious smiles on their faces. The only one that said khaeng was Aphideth. The camera flashed, leaving a white dots on each pair of eyes. Yao blinked and rubbed his eyes, feeling them become droopy at the same time.

"Are you done, Waen? That flash hurts mah eyes..." Yong Soo rubbed his eye's in front of Yao, feeling his get droopy as well.

"You kids gettin' tired, aru?" He asked, leaning his head one of his arms, nose also nuzzled in one of Yong Soo's sleeves.

"No!" They all shouted in unison. Yao sighed.

"You kids."

"We know, but you love us anyway." Aphideth said, nuzzling his head into Yao's lower back. Yao laughed, and ruffled Yong Soo's head.

"Wo ai ni~ (I love you~) You bunch a' kids." Yong Soo leaned into the touch. Soon all the kids gained up on Yao.

"We want to cuddle with Big Brother too!"

This was going to be a long night for Yao.

Yao marveled at the picture of him, his kids piled up on him. He laughed. Nights like those were always the best. He sighed, smile still content in it's place. Just when he was about to turn the page, he jumped when he heard the door bell. Gathering up the scrapbook, he hid it behind the couch again, rushing to the door.

* * *

Rather long A/N: THIS ISN'T OVER YET. THAT WAS JUST ONE PICTURE, MY FRIEND. ONE! _ONE. _WE STILL HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH TO GO. Lol, no. I might cover two pictures in one chapter or something like that.

Reason why Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Thailand are in here. Well....It didn't feel right getting rid of these guys. You actually might be confused about Thailand. Thailand is young, but still older than Hong Kong (Everyone is older than Hong Kong ._.) The early Tai people were originally from China. So....Yeah. Don't even expect this to be historically correct in anyway. Actually, the time line in this might be very, VERY, _VERY, _loose. So yeah.

The modern terms in this.....I couldn't resist. Please don't lecture me on that, I know. Kthnx.

S.H.E. Is a Taiwanese girl band. They are very good, you should see them. Bird Tong Chai is a famous singer in Thailand. I LOVE HIM, HE CAN SING IN 7 LANGUAGES~ Anyway. Big Bang is a boy band of Korea, but I don't listen to K-pop sooo....(I listen to Taiwanese, Thai, Chinese, and Japanese music and I can't bring it upon myself to listen to Korean?! I'm ashamed of myself.) Steam buns are what Thai and lao people (At least the ones I know) call pork buns. It's a habit I can't get rid of.

I hope you enjoyed this, n_n. Just like how I enjoyed writing Yong Soo and his fight with Kiku.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel rather guilty for this chapter, not only had I made a few people wait, but I also did something in this chapter that I also feel guilty for. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the few photo's I'm going to fit in here. Hopefully I can make this chapter a little longer. And maybe I won't take so long to update this time. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter n_n

(This chapter shows signs of JapanxKorea, ThailandxVietnam, and ChinaXJapan [Hikari Kame-chan ^^])

Breaks mean new pictures, ~~~....~~~ mean small other breaks.

* * *

Yao had gotten a reminder for next weeks World Meeting. He sighed. Maybe, just maybe, he could get away with this one with the good ol' cold excuse. Oh wait, then that would mean depression...

Nevermind.

He sat back down, and lied down his head. He noticed the scrapbook, and grabbed it once again, opening it for the second time, this time, the puff of dust not as huge as the last. He looked through the first pages, ignoring the pictures he had already seen.

"Aniki! Hyong is hiding something and he won't show me!" China sighed and looked toward Yong Soo, listening to his ranting about Kiku being gone for hours on end and hiding things. Yao looked toward Japan, who was sitting on the patio of his house. He was going through a stage, is what Yao wagered. He was 10. Yong Soo was 8, while Vietnam was a few months younger than Korea, Thailand and Taiwan one year younger than Vietnam, and Hong Kong one year younger than them. And Yao was in his late 20's.

While Yao expected that Kiku going through adolescence wouldn't be as bad as he would think it would be, he starting thinking about how Yong Soo would be like at adolescence. He glance at the young boy, who was still going on and on. Soon his brain began to melt.

"And that's why I want to know what he's hiding!" Yao snapped out from thinking about the unfortunate series of events that where going to happen a few years from now and looked toward Yong Soo.

"Yah, yah. Just leave your gege alone and go play with your other siblings, aru." Yao waved off Yong Soo, continuing to his paperwork about foreign relations. A meeting with England, he spots in there. Oh how he loved his boss.

"But Ani-"

"Now, Im Yong Soo!" He yelled. Yong Soo shrank down two times his original size, and slowly backed away. He sniffed, and backed into Kiku, who looked behind him when he felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Onii-kun... What are you doing?" Japan scooted all the way to the front of Korea, who was hiding his face with his overly large sleeves. Kiku took one of his arms and brought them down.

"Were you bothering Tou-san? (Dad, informal way.)" Yong soo looked up a little and nodded slowly. Kiku sighed.

"Tou-san is working. He is supposed to see England-san very soon. You should not bother him."

"But I wanted to know what you were hiding..." He whispered. Kiku felt a pang of guilt. He should have showed them. It wasn't like he was going to get in trouble. Or maybe it was just the fact that he wanted sometime alone, without raising his own siblings in his Tou-san's absence.

"Do you want me to show you?" Yong Soo's day brightened, and he shook his head wildly. Kiku looked around, checking how the situation around them were. The little ones where playing princess and prince (At the suggestion of Meiying, who wanted to try it when she heard of it from England.), and Yao was busy with paperwork. Doesn't seem they will notice.

"Okay." Japan stood up, and reached out his hand for Yong Soo to take. He took it and got up with him, excitement filling up in the pit of his stomach. Kiku walked around the noble prince of Thailand, who was declaring peace with the Princess of Vietnam. He stepped out the front door,and slipped on his slippers, as did Yong Soo, who did it first and ran in front of him.

"Which way?! This way, that way? I wonder what it is, I mean, it's probably something really...." He jabbered on, and Kiku led the way. The house that China resided in was surrounded by a forest, one that wasn't like the western forests. It was secluded, and silent, a perfect place for a country to live in. He ventured through it, feeling Yong Soo's sudden fear. He was afraid of these forests, It was really just personal experience, with a wild dog, but ever since, he didn't ever really go into the forest.

"Hyong, it's in here?" He latched onto his older brothers arms.

"Yes." He continued walking, ignoring the weight on his arm. Soon, they reached a wall that was covered in an ivy, that bloomed Jasmine flowers, ones similar to that where Aphideth lived. Or where he was supposed to live.

"Aniki's old garden..." His grip on Kiku's arms loosened, and tightened them again when he realized where he was. Kiku looked around in the ivy that hung over the wall, hands dissapearing in the green mass. Soon he felt wood apart from stone, and pushed on it. The gate opened and there, was revealed a newly renewed garden.

"Waaah..." He let go of Kiku's arms, and ran into the garden. Japanese maples, and a small pond layed out in the front.

"Did you do this?" He asked, kneeling over the pond. He saw little koi swimming around in the water, causing small ripples to form. In the middle of the pond, where stepping stones that lined from one side, to the other. He got up and stepped on to them, landing right in the middle stone, all the fish swam around him.

"They expect you to feed them." He took out a piece of bread and handed it to him, stepping onto the stones to reach out. Yong Soo took them, and brook the bread, dropping pieces into the water.

Aphideth snuck right into the garden, noticing his two phi yai's. They were near the pond, throwing bread into the water. He noticed they went out, while Hong Kong continued to be pampered by his phee saao's. He took his camera, just in case. And here was this. He took it out, and took a picture, a light flashing.

Yong Soo and Kiku looked up, and glanced around for a flash.

"Aphideth...?" Yong Soo asked for. Kiku got up from the stones, and glanced into the bushes, seeing a certain southeast country in the shadows.

"Home. Now."

"Now Phi Yai-"

"Thailand." Siimiliar to Yong Soo's earlier shrinking, Aphideth slinked out of the bushes, out the gate and toward his home. Only time Kiku called him by his country name was when he was stern. So, he decided not to cross that certain line today, he continued into the house.

"Thank you for showing me, Hyong..." Yong Soo scratched the back of his head, glancing at Kiku, who was looking into the water. He nodded. Yong Soo ran on out, leaving Kiku alone for quite a while.

~~~...~~~

China creeped through the gate of his abandoned garden, seeing it renewed in a way that wasn't his usual style. And in the middle, was his little brother.

"Kiku, did you do this yourself?" Kiku jumped. With the lack of aru in the sentence, he was uite surprised.

"....H-hai..." Yao stepped beside him and kneeled down in front of the pond, staring at the fish that swam.

"Kiku...Your growing older." He sighed, and looked up at Kiku. He was playing with his hands.

"You've done so much good for yourself. I want you to understand that this is just the start. I know you can take anything that comes at you, but to you could always come to me when you need help. " Yao stood up and patted Kiku's head. Kiku winced, and brought up his hands to try and drag away Yao's arm.

"Mmng..." Kiku groaned, and Yao laughed.

"Come, it's time for lunch." Yao smiled, and took Kiku by the hand.

"Oi, no fair!" Yong Soo Jumped and latched onto Yao's back.

"Aiiyaa! Im Yong Soo, my back, please!" Aphideth quickly took a picture, and ran up next to his phi yai.

"Phi yai, phi yai, I want some Gung Somsaa! Phrot~!" Aphideth requested, pulling on the hem of China's shirt.

A phantom pain shot through Yao's back as he saw that picture of his three boy's, one of them upon the surface of his back. He rubbed his back, wincing. He turned the scrapbook page, ignoring the phantom pain. This page was empty, as for the next few. He continued to think, why these pages where empty, when Aphideth had taking a boat load of pictures. He thought, and thought. A period where Aphideth hadn't taken any pictures at all....

* * *

Cliffhangers are wonderful. Now we all know that camera was invented right before a certain date. If anyone can geuss, then you win a..... pat in the back. Hooray.

Gung Somsaa is a thai dish with Prawns, coconut and lemon juice. Yes. And also, Phrot is please, but it's really spelled as bhp:rot, but I just wanted to type in how it's said. Since no one would really get that ._.

Now the next chapter is going to be quite a pain. I really didn't want to reached that point so fast, but it had to be done. Thank you~ for reading.

(Uwa, the ChinaXJapan turned into a whole moment than a hint. Gomen;;;;;)

Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Sisterly love, on the way. By the way, just because the little Nation-tans have young ages, they're not young at ALL. In fact they are very old...Although this should be obvious. They LOOK young but they aren't. Japan appears to look like he is 14, and Korea looks 10-12. All the others look a little older than their age.

* * *

Yao tried to stop himself from slamming the oh so fragile door, but it came on impulse. His anger rumbled the house, causing his siblings to jump in surprise. He let out a shaky breath, wiping his forehead with his oversized sleeve of his shirt. He silently stalked into the kitchen, then into the sitting room, plopping down on the floor next to the small table that lay in the middle of the room. He slammed his head upon, making a huge thump, and pain throughout his brain. Oh, how he opposed westerners.

"Gege..?" He heard the voice of his eldest doughter, Meiying, slip into his unwilling ears. He shook his head on the surface of the bamboo table. Tiny hands slowly undid his ponytail, dark brown hair falling all over his shoulders. She threaded her fingers into the strands, weaving her way.

"Kiku, call him." Yao whispered. Meiying quickly ran to Kiku's room, the pitter patter of her feet attracting her siblings. She slowly opened the door to her older brother's room, peering through the slit.

"Kiku? Yao needs you..." Kiku turned from his desk, setting down his brush. He had heard the slam of the door at the front of the house, knowing something wasn't exactly right. Of course, his hunch served correctly.

"Okay." He got up, exiting the room, his little sister following quickly behind him. He strode into the room, seeing his older brothers pathetic form sprawled out over the bamboo table inported from Japan.

"Yes, Onii-kun." Kiku sat beside him, Meiying going towards his hair again, determined to complete her previous task.

"It seems that England does not want to give up, aru. He is not taking me seriously, aru." He mumbles through the bamboo.

"What happened?"

"Under tight secruity at my trading docks in Canton, the British managed to smuggle in over TWO AND A HALF MILLION POUNDS OF DAMN OPIUM, ARU." He shouted the last words, emphasizing his let out a whispered 'aiyaah...' as there was silence, between the both of his younger siblings.

"Two and a half million..." Kiku stared at the hardwood floor, eyes wide. He shook his head, looking back up at the concealed Yao. Meiying stopping in her braiding, a demeanor of surprise on her micro-behaviors.

"Lin Tsu-hsu... I was so sure it was going to work! They signed, aru! They signed to not send in any opium anymore, aru!" He jerked up his head, which surprised Meiying, making let go of her older brothers hair.

"I was so surprised, aru...How could England, of all people, do this, aru..." Yao ducked his into his hands, sighing into them, making his face hot.

"I'm sure Commisioner Lin will think of something, Onii-kun. For now, you should rest," Even though when he woke up he would have to face it again in the morning.

"I'll go make your bed, Gege..." Meiying quickly got up, not waiting for Yao's answer. Yao looked over to Kiku, dissapointed, and angry look on his face.

"You should not think about it too much. You will think of a solution tommorrow. I will put the others to bed," Kiku reasurred his older brother, patting his hand upon his. Yao smiled, but not his regular smile. He slowly got up, his hand abandoning Kiku's, trudging himself through the halls of his Chinese aesthetic home. He wondered to himself '_If all my children where to go away, how big will this house really seem...?_' He entered his room, and flopped himself into his bed, pulling a rope that let down the drapes.

He plummeled his face into the pillow, taking a breath before doing so. All of the drapes fell down, conceiling the bed portion of the furniture.

* * *

He awoke the next day, staring up at the roof of his large king size bed. After a few moments of absent minded blinking and thoughts about going back to sleep, he got up and pushed away the drapes of his bed. Yawning as he walked through his maze of a house, he found the kitchen and decided to whip up something for his family. Been a long time, doing something with his family, being so busy with this opium buisness...

"Children! Up!" He screamed loudly, making sure his voice got across to the whole entire house. The four eldest had bedrooms that were located at each corner of the house, while the last two were located in the middle, near Yao's room. That way, if one of the little one's ever got scared, they wouldn't have to go far.

One by one, each child piled into the kitchen, finding a seat somewhere on the floor of the next room beside it. They filled the room with yawns, and tired sentences, with the ocassional drowsy quabble. But only when the smell reached their noses, did they really wake up.

"Each of your favorite's!" Yao said happily. He always treasured the time spent with his dear siblings. They all quickly snarfed it down, showing satisfied smiles. Yao laughed, leaning his head on the table while slowly bringing a piece of bacon to his mouth, happily watching his little siblings.

"Phi yai, geuss what?" Aphideth began pulling at Yao's hem of his shirt, attracting his attention.

"What?"

"I have begun diplomatic exchanges with the United States~," Yao stared down at him. He blinked, but then smiled.

"Good for you, Aphideth." He ruffled Aphideth's hair.

"He's really strange. He wears these high boots with heels, and has a funny hat." Aphideth gestured to his head, to emphasize his point.

"They can't possibly be as funny as yours..." Yong Soo retorted, nudging Aphideth.

"Ahahaha..." Aphideth nervously laughed.

"Well, I have to go, I have a appointment with Commisioner Lin. Behave, and don't blow up the house... Again." All of his siblings whined in protest, by said their goodbye's anyway. He got up, and made his way to the front door.

'_Wonderful..._'

* * *

HOORAY. FINISHED IT. FINALLY. I feel this is terribly uneventful, but I don't want to get to that part to fast D: 'Commisioner Lin' is Lin Tsu-hsu, who was in charge of the whole opium problem. But, anyway, see you in next chaputah. OH, AND DID ANYONE GET PERVERTED AT THIS ONE PART? CAUSE I DO. Probably not...


	4. Chapter 4

Aphideth will be referred to as Waaen in this chapter. Because Thai's hardly ever use their real name, except in formalities. And we call my big brother, Aphideth, Waaen, because he has glasses (We also call him Joe Joe when around Americans). COINCIDENCE? I think not. So anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

_**What the little Asian Nation-tan's do when Yao Nation-tan is away.**_

"Waaen, look it~," Meiying swirled around a long, qipao. Aphideth blushed.

"A-ana…W-we shouldn't be in here, and you shouldn't be sneaking in Phi yai's wardrobe!" Aphideth silently fidgeted at the entrance of the room, watching as Meiying happily looked through the large wardrobe that laid against a wall in front of Yao's bed.

"Oh stop being so afraid. The others are out in the garden, so you don't have to worry about Kiku coming in a bothering us...," Aphideth let out a small whimper, but complied to Meiying's reassurance, plopping down next to her as she looked around. He was surprised when she immediately turned around, stuffing silk into his face.

"It's so pretty! Look at this hanfu!" She held out the outer and inner dress of a hanfu, which was a cream white. Upon the cream pink of the outer dress, was the Chinese classic pattern, phoenix. It's full red lining completed the outer dress. She drops the two on the bed, getting out the sash that would hold it together.

"I'm going to go get Kiku, stay right here." She scampered out of the room, leaving Aphideth all alone. All alone.

~~~...~~~

"Kiku!" Meiying quickly stepped down the small staircase that separated the deck from the earthen ground. Kiku turned his attention over to her, away from his two little siblings.

"Yes?" Meiying pulled on the sleeve of his yukata, beckoning him to come, practically dragging him inside.

"W-where are we going?" He asked nervously, but he heard no response from his little sister.

"O-onee-chan...Eetoo..." He was pushed into Yao's room.

"I TRIED TO TELL HER! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Anaaa…" Aphideth held up his arms for defense.

"I-i don't understa-," He was cut short by Meiying quickly untying his obi.

"Oooohhhh..." Aphideth realized silently.

"Yes, so come and help. Because I know you want too," Aphideth slowly went up to Kiku, bending down to take off his geta, whispering 'Kho thot' in the process. Kiku just stood there dumbfounded, absolutely no clue what was happening.

"Be glad I wasn't in the mood for Yong Soo, or else this would be a whole lot harder...," Aphideth noted this. They successfully undress Kiku, still in La-la-land.

"Kiku, I'm going to dress in this~," She got both the inner and outer dress, the silk shining in the light. She was totally unaware of Kiku's nakedness, only in his underwear. Kiku snapped out of his reverie, ready to retort. Although, Meiying, being one who hated to be denied, showed him her best puppy dog face. His previous face or shock and dread, now turned to one of regret.

"Oh fine..."

"Yay!" She quickly hopped to it, handing Aphideth the sash. He stood there watching as she pulled everything on to the wary Kiku, content smile on her face. Once she was down with everything, making sure the linings where showing and that everything was ready and in place, she took the sash from Aphideth.

"Okay, so you go behind him and hold the sash for me..." He quickly did what he was told, holding the sash in place while he had a bright red tint.

"But Onii-kun is supposed to come home today..."

"Then he will have a chance to see too!" Kiku inwardly cursed his life. She tied the sash in place, making sure it was tight. She stood back to view her handiwork.

"...SO CUTE~!" She squealed, cupping her face with her hands. She nudged Aphideth, who was covering the bottom half of his face.

"Ana... I don't know what to say..."

"I would prefer you didn't say anything, Aphideth..." Kiku also had a bright pink blush. Meiying was reveling in her excitement.

"Come, come, we must show the others~!" She took Kiku's hand, guiding him to the garden, where the other's resided.

"Look, Yong Soo~!" Yong Soo shot up his head at the shout of his younger sister. His smile now turned upside-down, eyes wide.

"M-meiying!" Kiku hollered. He brought up his arms, his hands hiding his face in shame. Yong Soo died of severe blood loss. Bian poked his head with a stick nearby, while Wei stared apathetically at Kiku.

"Children, I'm ho-" Yao stop dead in his tracks, the moment he saw his hanfu on Kiku. Kiku peered from underneath his hands. Meiying quickly pointed at Aphideth. Aphideth looked at the finger that was shoved in his face, and then quickly pointed at her also. Yao felt something trickled down to his lips, quickly concealing his nose. Blood seeped out between his fingers however, so he failed to hide his bloody nose.

"...Uwwwaaaaaa!" Kiku quickly hustled back to his room, repeatedly tripping over the long skirt of the dress. His door slammed, which vibrated the house. Meiying couldn't help but giggle.

~~~...~~~

Yao sat at the desk of his small office, two pieces of paper towels stuffed in his nose. Kiku sat at the opposite side of the office, his previous blush still slightly there.

"How did the meeting go?" He whispered, just for the both of them to hear.

"We have gotten rid of that opium scum. We dissolved it into a river that flowed out into an ocean. But now Commissioner Lin is ordering that Macao close its trading docks, because the merchants have moved from Canton, to Macao." Yao explained, shaking his head.

"And under these measures, the British ships have retreated to Hong Kong. We have received word that they also have a British warship along with them." Kiku feared.

"Does this mean you will...?" Yao nodded.

"Tomorrow. I only have this day, for you all. I have to get rid of the foreign scum. It's for my people. But for now, right now, I just need time with you, before I go. Do not worry, Kiku. I will come back." Yao slowly explained. Kiku shook his head.

"What will I tell the others...?" He whispered to himself as they both left the room.

* * *

OH NOES D: YAO'S OFF TO DIE. No. He's not going to die. That would mean bad stuff if he were to die :D. But anyway, I'm sorry for the terribly uneventful chapters, really. But the next one won't be a filler, I promise. Really.


End file.
